


Can I Kiss You?

by Twilighthawke



Series: Apartment AU [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/Twilighthawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff & Romance Starters:<br/>"Can I Kiss You?"<br/>Drabble that takes place in the same Apartment AU that the other two belong to. This happens somewhere in the middle of their acquaintance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You?

“Can I kiss you?”

The question came out of nowhere. Erica narrowed her eyes at Cullen. He. Was. Shitfaced. Drunk out of his senses. He had unbuttoned two more buttons of his shirt and had rolled his sleeves three quarters of the way up his big, strong arms. He was soooo good looking.

Erica cursed inwardly at her own chivalry.

“No, Rutherford.” She placed a hand flat on his unbelievably firm chest. Steady on girl. “You are drunk.” His face fell into an almost comically sorrowful expression.

“You don’t like me?” He nearly wibbled at her. She was so close to laughing.

“Aw,” She put her free hand on his face. “I do like you Cullen. I like you a lot.” She had had a few herself and she was a little looser than she might have been a few beers ago.

“I like you too,” Cullen giggled. “I like your eyes. They’re green.” He grinned dopily and Erica blushed. He was drunk, he wouldn’t remember any of this tomorrow.

‘You could totally kiss him.’ Erica’s naughty thoughts told her. ‘Harmless, he likes you and you are both consenting adults.’ There was also a part of her whispering that she wanted her first kiss with Cullen to be more meaningful than a tipsy make out at the bar.

“Yeah Cullen,” She played with the opening of his shirt with the hand that was keeping Cullen propped up. “My eyes are green, and yours are the color of summer.” She muttered nonsensically, dropping the hand that had been on his face. He caught it on the way down to her side.

“Mmmm,” Cullen looked thoughtful. “That’s better than green.” She laughed and he grinned down at her. “Let me try.” He looked thoughtful again. “Your eyes are like apple flavored jolly ranchers that don’t really taste like apples but you still associate that taste with apples.” He giggled at the end there and Erica joined him.

She couldn’t take her eyes off of the scar above his lip, it made his smiles lopsided. Cullen reached for his drink, he finished it off and belched, real attractive like. Thankfully not in her face though. She patted his chest and reached for her wallet.

“I think it’s time to go home Cullen,” She said as she rummaged in her wallet for a bit. A task made difficult because he refused to let go of her hand. Cullen blinked once or twice, trying to clear his thoughts.

“Wait,” He said groggily. “I’ll get it.” He reached for his own wallet. Ever the chivalrous one. Erica had foreseen this eventuality, and had already lifted the wallet off of him. He grouped around for it, a confused look on his face.

“You can get the next one Rutherford,” She promised as she pulled him off the barstool. He tripped on said barstool, stumbled, and nearly fell on Erica. She was super glad he didn’t though, because he was 200 pounds of muscle, and she was 110 pounds of cheese puffs. The near miss allowed him to put his arm around her though. He let go of her hand in favor of the arm.

“Graceful,” She commented and he laughed, resting his head on her’s. He inhaled dramatically.

“You smell great,” He told her. Erica rolled her eyes. If only she could get him this loose without fifteen beers in him. She would love him to be this attentive while sober. “Not like apples though.” He murmured into her hair.

“Move the sniffer Rutherford, you’re messing up my hair.” She gently tossed her head back and he straightened his head.

“What is that scent?” He persisted.

“Dove dandruff shampoo,” She said flatly. That was actually a lie, she didn’t know what shampoo she used. It was a generic brand something or other. He was a man though, he would only recognize the brand because it had scantily clad women in the commercials.

“It’s nice,” He sighed. “You’re nice.” Erica was getting progressively more annoyed as they walked. Most dates had grabbed her ass by now. Pump him full of alcohol and he’s friggin Casanova. They had a few blocks to walk yet, and if he kept this up he’d run out of stuff to compliment and probably start all over again at the begining.

“Yeah? Wish you would say something about it when you’re sober,” She told him irritably. Cullen was the picture of a fairytale prince. A proper gentleman. He was bashful of all things, he hadn’t made a move on her in the two months since she had found him in the basement in his skivvies.

She liked the shyness, it was cute. Like that adorable curl just behind his ear that he was never able to tame into the rest of his hair. Not for the first time, Erica wondered what he did to style his hair. There was no way it was just water or whatever he told people. She suspected it was a helmet he only took off to sleep. If she had ever been in his bedroom she would know. She sighed.

“Alright,” He said and stopped walking. She looked at him sharply, his voice had lost its goofy tone. She peered at his face in the dark. She couldn’t quite make out his expression. “I think you might be the most beautiful woman I have ever met.” She felt her eyebrows slide up her forehead as he slid his arm down to her waist.

He held her in front of him, arms linked at the small of her back, face tilted down towards hers. One of her hands was splayed out on his chest, it liked being there. She still couldn’t make out his face in the gloom. He didn’t seem nearly as drunk as he had been a minute ago.

“Cullen?” Her voice was soft, like she didn’t want to break the moment.

“Are you sure I can’t kiss you?” He asked, maybe a little plaintively. Her heart sped up, she could feel his heart beneath her hand, beating just as fast. She didn’t say anything at first, still reluctant. If she let him kiss her, he had better remember it in the morning.

A car passed them on the road, briefly illuminating Cullen’s face. His face was serious, his gaze focused. He had such a look of longing that she sucked in a breath. Maker, he had better be sober enough to remember this, because it was going to be all she would think about for days.

“Get on with it Rutherfor-“ She began rather snarkily and he cut her off with a kiss that made her forget the alphabet for a few seconds. It was soft and fierce all at once, all the pent up emotion of the past few months pressed into a few seconds when their mouths met. She reached her hands up to frame his face and deepen the kiss. She would like to think that the moan she breathed was only in her head. The way his arms tightened around her, she suspected it wasn’t.

He finally pulled back although she didn’t let him get very far, her arms having wound around the back of his neck and not moving. She was pretty sure she saw a smug smirk on his face, that expression always made her feel light headed. She leaned her head back so that he could see the suspicious squint she was giving him.

“You weren’t nearly as drunk as you let on,” She accused him. His shoulders shook in a laugh.

“Oh, I’m plenty drunk,” He replied. “What is it the Irish call it? Liquid courage?” He asked.

“You had better remember this tomorrow,” She threatened. “I know where you live.” She said with a smirk. “And I’ve seen you in your underwear.” He laughed again before bringing his mouth back to hers

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write fluff. I also wanted to write something for the Apartment AU that wasn't the main plot.


End file.
